coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7683 (4th September 2011)
Plot Tyrone worries that Leon will come looking for them. He and Tommy explain everything to Tina. Norris has gone AWOL. Emily tells Mary, Dennis and Rita that he didn't come home last night. Becky starts her new job at Underworld. Izzy tells her that working with Kirk she'll be in for a treat. Kirk is on edge when he arrives and as Frank slams his car boot, he dives for cover thinking it was a gunshot. Leanne is gutted to learn that she still isn't pregnant. Gary overhears Sylvia tell Mary that she last saw Norris hanging about outside the butchers. Kirk shows Becky the ropes. As Frank gives his parents a tour round the factory, Becky is bemused when Kirk ducks out of sight. Frank introduces his mum and dad, Anne and Sam Foster to Carla. An excited Lloyd gets ready for his night out. Cheryl asks him to take a rain check as she's worried about Chris. Lloyd begrudgingly agrees seeing the strain on Cheryl's face. Mary, Dennis, Rita and Emily discuss whether to call the police. Tyrone interrupts and is about to spill the beans when Norris appears. It turns out that he spent the night in a police cell after trying to make a citizen's arrest. Becky drags Sean, Izzy and Eileen out for drinks to celebrate surviving her first day at Underworld. Amber babysits while Dev and Sunita enjoy a night out. Peter and Leanne arrive at the bistro just as Nick, Carla, Frank and his parents toast to Frank and Carla's engagement. Norris explains that Leon is back in jail for breach of parole. Frank comments on the fact that Carla seems to be drinking a lot. Chris is annoyed that Lloyd has cancelled his night out to keep an eye on him. They argue and are about to come to blows when they hear the front door slam. Russ has run off. Anne is pleased when Frank mentions grandchildren may be on the cards. Carla is anything but. Eva suggests that Leanne is a small-town girl. Leanne protests and as she and Eva cause a scene, Nick accuses Leanne of trying to upstage the bride-to-be. She storms out and Peter follows. Still hot-headed from her argument with Eva, Leanne tells Stella that she wants her to leave. She feels suffocated and can't forgive Stella for abandoning her as a baby. Frank is embarrassed when Carla lashes out at his parents. Karl comforts Stella and suggests she go round to Leanne's flat to sort things out. Frank apologises for Carla's behaviour but his parents are left unconvinced. He leaves to find Carla and panics when he sees her in the driver's seat of his car. Chris joins Lloyd in the search for Russ. Frank gets in the passenger side and attempts to take the keys from Carla. Starting the engine she puts her foot down. Turning onto Coronation Street he grabs the wheel but the car hits Stella who is standing outside the bookies. The car skids and smashes through the bookies' window. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Sam Foster - Paul Clayton Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator, with Tom Aitkin and Gary Hoptrough as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *This episode, shown at 8.00pm, was the prologue to a week of special post-watershed episodes, and ended with a short sequence of clips trailing the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank and Carla's party ends in disaster when she drunkenly speeds off in their car and loses control - just as Stella steps on to the street; and Tyrone and Tommy learn Leon has escaped. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,320,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns